


let it snow

by alineppenhallow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Established Relationship, Holidays, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Singing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alineppenhallow/pseuds/alineppenhallow
Summary: “Oh the weather outside is frightful,” Magnus sang quietly mostly for the irony rather than any attempt at an actual musical number. He let the curtain fall back into place obscuring the whiteout beyond the window of their cabin.





	let it snow

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous: you asked for prompts, so: for alec & magnus, blizzard.

“Oh the weather outside is frightful,” Magnus sang quietly mostly for the irony rather than any attempt at an actual musical number. He let the curtain fall back into place obscuring the whiteout beyond the window of their cabin.

Alec snorted behind him, happily and warmly wrapped up in bed with his nose in a book he’d borrowed from Magnus’ library, some ancient text he’d picked up along his travels, “Understatement.”

Magnus smirked.

“But the fire is so delightful,” he sang louder and prouder than before, voice rich and warm like mulled wine. Alec side eyed him but kept most of his attention on the book in his hand determined to appear irritated by the change in their plans from skiing to survivalist training.

Not that Magnus would let it get that far mind you but Alec had a bit of a dramatic streak.

“If something’s on fire I think we’re screwed,” he muttered, fighting the quirk of his lips.

“And since we’ve no place to go,” Magnus continued undeterred as he sashayed over to the bed.  

“Whose fault is that?” Alec asked rhetorically, giving up on fighting the rising amusement, his question finishing with a genuine laugh. Magnus smiled devilishly and dived onto Alec, who threw the priceless text to safety, wrapping his arms around his giggling partner.

“Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!” Magnus finished with a drawn out  _oooooo_  as he buried his cold nose into Alec’s neck while his boyfriend laughed underneath him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://jynnerrso.tumblr.com) & [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alineppenhallow)  
> 


End file.
